The invention relates to a film-embossing apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1.
By means of a film-embossing apparatus a hot-embossing film is transferred to a surface of a workpiece to be decorated by means of an embossing wheel, wherein the process parameters embossing temperature, embossing pressure, embossing time have an influence on the quality of the hot embossing. The workpiece to be decorated can be, for example, a plastic workpiece.
In conventional hot embossing, a plastic workpiece is manually placed on a workpiece carrier adapted to the workpiece and clamped there. The workpiece holder with the clamped workpiece is then moved into an embossing position and embossed with the hot-embossing film.
A film-embossing apparatus of the named type is known from DE 101 59 661 C1.
The hot embossing of large workpieces along a three-dimensional contour with different angles of the embossing surfaces relative to each other in the hot-embossing roll-on method requires an embossing device formed specifically for the workpiece, with the result that differently formed workpieces cannot be decorated on one and the same embossing device.